


All It's Worth

by pixiejay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilepsy, F/M, erica has feelings, erica's POV, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiejay/pseuds/pixiejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she didn't want to be a freak anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I basically wrote this all on notes on my phone so it's not much. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my fault! Feel free to correct me!!! 
> 
> Warning: this work does NOT portray my feelings on epilepsy, it is written from the character's viewpoint. I do not have any experience with this disease so all portrayals are most likely inaccurate. Epilepsy is a serious medical condition and this fic does not exist to mock or make fun of anyone suffering from it in any way. There is an unfortunate presence of flippant and derogatory language towards epilepsy and those with epilepsy and other medical conditions in this fic. IF YOU FEEL THAT THIS MAY HARM OR TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY PLEASE DO NOT READ. The r word is mentioned.
> 
> I do not own nor am I getting paid for writing about any teen wolf character or the show itself

she didn't want to be a freak anymore.

When Derek offered Erica the bite, thats why she said yes.

The bite was an escape, a way out of her pathetic life. Although Derek may have thought it was because of his (admittedly horrible) persuasive skills (and he still maybe felt guilty for it), the only reason Erica took the offering was because anything would have been better than what she had been given before.

When Derek proposed his offer that day, Erica knew that it was her only chance to change things, that which she had previously been powerless over. To reinvent who she was. 

Erica had always been the freak, and she was sick of it. 

She didn't want boys like Stiles Stilinski, that is, cute boys who she might just have a crush on, staring at her in horror while she thrashed around and tried not to piss her pants on the gym floor. 

She resented girls like Lydia Martin, who sneered viciously at her in the hallway, whispering about the baggy clothing that she wore when she was too tired to wear anything else.

She hated how she slapped and scratched herself during the worst of her seizures and

She hated the marks she left (even more than the scars from the alpha pack, _Jesus fucking Christ_ ).

She didn't want to remember the laughter- the hushed giggles that followed wherever she went, the amusement she could never seem to get away from. She could never forget hearing her third grade teachers laughing about her "thousand-yard" stare, calling her an idiot and wondering how she'd ever get into college like that. That was before they deemed it a Symptom, and before they started pretending they never laughed, like when they yelled at a fifth grader for asking if she was retarded.

She wanted the quiet boy in her grade that sat alone at lunch to FINALLY NOTICE her - _for gods sake_ \- if only for a moment.

She would do whatever it took. 

So Erica took the bite, if only to escape her miserable life, her insecurities, her illness, herself.

And she did.

She didn't think that dying was a thing that could still happen. She felt like a super(villain)hero and life was like the best kind of nightmare. She was practically invincible.

Until she wasn't.

Even then, if she could somehow predict the future, somehow know how her story would end- tortured, beaten, bloodied- she would've chosen the same path.

After she turned, boys like Stiles Stilinski DROOLED over her. The people who once laughed at her kissed the ground she walked on. She could've made Lydia Martin **bow at her feet** (although she didn't, because she's a good person like that).

She was free. 

The quiet boy finally talked to her, loved her as if they were Adam and Eve themselves (though he claims he always had).

After she took the bite, life was better than it ever had been.

So _what_ if control wasn't the easiest thing; wolfing out beat spazzing and eating carpet any day.

Who _cares_ if Derek wasn't the best alpha; he and the others were the best family that Erica ever had.

Becoming a werewolf was the start of the sestet of her sonnet, a beautiful and utter resolution.

So, Derek was correct to say that the bite was a gift,

and it was the best one that Erica had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first teen wolf fic. I'm sorry.


End file.
